


Does My Face Show Some Kind of Glow?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A tray of aphrodisiac brownies from Hilda seems like a gift for Hilbert, right up until his mom comes home, overdoses on them, and sets her eyes onto her slumbering son. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mom (Pokemon Black & White)/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Does My Face Show Some Kind of Glow?

Hilbert looked at the tray of brownies in surprise, not totally sure if Hilda was fucking with him or not. She said she had a 'present for a virgin', and brought over a tray of brownies, giving him grief for jerking off constantly and for being a virgin at all. The persistence in her mockery kept Hilbert frustrated beyond all sense at all times, mostly because he spent a lot of that time jerking off secretly cranking it to pictures of Hilda. He never copped to as much, no matter how often she joked about it, but the real concern now was the brownies themselves.

"They're packed with an aphrodisiac. A strong one, too. Eat one and you'll cum harder than you ever have in your life. But you can only eat one a day. Eat too many and they say you'll turn into a sex addict. For real, that happened to Lorelei, that's why she had to leave the Elite Four a few years ago. Now she's a sex addicted prostitute who's been pulled out of the public eye so she doesn't cause a scandal."

It sounded like a tall tale. Like an insane series of tall tales, and one that Hilda honestly wasn't above. she'd said a lot of ridiculous sounding things before just to wind Hilbert, Cheren, or Bianca up. Mostly Bianca, who didn't think critically about damn near anything Hilda ever said. Hilbert really had no idea what to make of it all, staring down at the tray of brownies on the living room table that he was dead certain were laced with something. He just didn't know if it really was what Hilda insisted would give him 'the biggest nut of his life', or if it was a laxative doomed to send him racing to the bathroom. On a weird and distant possibility, maybe some intensely potent hallucinogenic drugs so Hilda could break back in and record him believing he was a landlocked Remoraid flopping around on the carpet.

Curiosity was always going to get the better of Hilbert. He had to try one, unwrapping the tray of brownies on the living room table. Hilda knew he would, which he hoped wasn't something she was about to use against him as he took a big bite out of one of the neatly cut squares. It was all a bit too nicely presented to seem like it came from Hilda, but he went with it, relaxing back as he ate the brownie and focused on paying attention to his general state of being, worried about any untoward rumbles in his gut, any strange pulses of confusion or colours flying in through the window.

For a little while, nothing happened. Sitting waiting and confused, Hilbert remained in place on the couch, relaxed and frustrated as he tried to feel himself out. But the rumble of something within his body began to hit him as he sat there, his pants tightening rapidly. Hilbert had a secret that, if Hilda knew about, would have perhaps changed her approach to ignoring him and blowing off his virginity as a joke: his cock was huge. It became too tight in his pants for him to even be able to deal with all of it, scrambling to get them out as the strain felt physically a bit too stiff for comfort, not quite pain, but he needed them off as his rapid erection begged to be let free.

"Holy shit, it's working," he gasped, stumbling to tug out of his pants, boxers going with as a foot of fat, throbbing cock flesh stood upright, oozing with pre-cum as he sat on the couch in awe. "Shit, it was real. Fuck." He could feel warmth creep all over his body, awash with so many emotions and frustrations he didn't feel prepared to handle at all. They were potent, and they continued to pulse through him harder and hotter as he did his best to contain these feelings, but he knew he needed to bail. He left his pants on the couch and scrambled off to his room in a hurry, cock bobbing and dripping pre-cum all the while as he rushed off to his room so he could experience what now could really be 'the biggest nut of his life'.

He hit his bed hard, one hand on his phone and the other wrapped around his thick cock as he scrambled for his usual resource: a folder of saved Hilda pictures. Most of them were pictures taken directly off of her social media, flirty pictures and try-on shots of her clothes, a few teasing photos of her ass in new jeans, and oh what an ass it was. The pictures weren't even that racy, and Hilbert could have easily gone off to seek out real porn and jerk off to that, but the girl next door remained so infuriatingly hot that he never could fully overcome his desire to jerk off to her over anyone else.

His cock felt incredibly sensitive, throbbing in his hand harder than it ever had before. Tingling warmth crept through his body, one fed by each stroke along his cock as it shoveled in fresh coals to light the fires harder, which kept him stroking hard as he lay there scrolling through his Hilda spank bank and working wildly at his cock all the while, hand moving with the speedy, graceless desperation he needed. This worked so well, and he quickly forget all of his worries and concerns as he kept chasing more pleasure, relentless in his pursuit of delight now. He wanted it, and the feeling of wild lust coursing through his body kept him giving in deeper. The pleasure was unbearable now, and nothing about this could stop.

His eyes drifted from the phone screen a moment and from Hilda's round ass toward the picture of his mom on his beside table. He didn't know why his mind drifted to it, but he looked at her in her tight white top that hugged her chest a bit too much, downright ageless in how she still looked, but perhaps most damningly, with long brown hair done up in a way that looked enough like Hilda's for his mind to just swap out one brunette for another.

"Why did I never notice my mom was so fucking hot?" he gasped, scrambling to pull the picture off the table and look at it closer, admiring his mom's body. It was a recent enough photo, and he found himself transfixed now by the raw indulgence and temptation of something that made absolutely no sense, made him crave and ache ash is body throbbed and he felt like there was just nothing that could help. This was a mess, a confusing rush of throbbing delights and desires that kept him burning for more, body begging for it.

Jerking off to his mom and not caring that he was proved the most potent certainty and guarantee that Hilbert was too far gone to help himself now. He admired his own mother and fell into a state of frenzied frustration and lust much too powerful to help, craving more and refusing to hold back the wild joys that took hold of him. Bucking and thrashing into his hand, he got more wound up jerking off to the flood of incestuous appreciation and even fantasies that took him, thoughts of fucking his mom that drove him harder in his indulgence, and he could not be stopped now, refusing to restrain himself and falling into a state of mad bliss.

"I want to fuck my mom!" Hilbert yelled. He tugged the photo back as his throbbing cock felt like it was at its limit. Sometimes, when he felt extra horny, he'd cum on his phone screen and paint the shot of Hilda's ass in jizz. Now, he did the same with the picture of his mom, letting out a feral holler of pure bliss. His erupting cock gushed with vigor and desperation all over the glass on the frame as he came all over it, hosing down the frame, too. The biggest load of his life left his hands, thighs, bed, and of course the picture, a gooey mess more overwhelming than he could handle. It was the hardest he had ever cummed in his life, and due to inexperience and a sensation of completely drained confusion, Hilbert passed out on the spot, dropping the cum-drenched photo drenched in cum while he lay there with nothing on but his shirt, and nodded off entirely.  
****************************  
Touko came home a bit surprised by how quiet the house was. She could see right down the hall to the fact that her son's bedroom door was open, but no video game noises or shouting came out. No music. No flickering lights. She was surprised, stepping out of her shoes and walking into the house, looking to the living room where she saw his pants sitting on the couch and a tray of brownies on the table with only one of them taken out. "Did he make brownies?' she asked, confused as could be by the questions that kept rising. That said, she couldn't resist stepping over to reach for one and eating it with a few quick bites.

It tasted amazing. She had another, as she looked at her son's pants and wondered why he would leave them on the couch. "I keep telling him not to leave things lying around like this. What is he doing?" She lamented it as brownies three and four disappeared into her mouth. They were such small squares, so she felt like spoiling herself on several of them wasn't too bad a problem. She had a few more, even, not caring one way or another about restraint as the brownies vanished into her mouth, as she remained completely unaware of the reality of what she was getting into.

After having about as many brownies as she felt was acceptable, which she still understood was definitely too many, Touko headed on toward her son's bedroom to see why he was being so quiet, wondering if he was asleep. Maybe even sick, which gave her reason to tread with concern down the hall with a nervous hope that she wasn't going to stumble on anything she had to be too afraid of.

There was no way Touko could have imagined what she walked in on.

Hilbert lay still sleeping on his bed. He'd been out for about two hours now, lying there with only his shirt on as his massive cock rested half-flaccid against is thigh, still twitching here and there, oozing with pre-cum still as the long lasting effects of the aphrodisiac were good for all-night stamina and arousal. Touko was startled, gasping in utter panic at the sight of him lying on the top of his bed snoozing with such a gooey aftermath all over the place, but what really caught her eyes was the fact that lying beside him was the picture frame she recognized as the one that a photo of her always lived in. She drew closer, mortified by the idea, so disgusted and confused and that she felt lime she had to step forward. Just to clarify that this wasn't what it looked like.

The image was actually too covered in cum to see clearly, so she wiped some of the extra thick cum away with her fingers, wincing at the prospect and revealing a picture most definitely portraying Touko. She stared in utter shock at what she beheld and at the creeping realizations and implications of this mess. "Hilbert, what are you doing?" she gasped, not directly asking him as she looked down at it, but as she stood there, the unwitting overdose on the aphrodisiac brownies she'd scarfed down sent a pulse of warmth through her so sudden that she didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late.

She pushed the fingers drenched in her son's cum into her mouth, and the taste of pungent, salty, manly cum lit her tongue up for the first time in what was most certainly too long. Years. Sucking down a sharp breath and feeling the waves of utter heat creep over her, Touko embraced the confused shivers along her body. Perverse thoughts filled her as her eyes drifted back toward his half-hard cock as it lay there, completely unused, unloved. "So big," she whined, fingers pressing tightly onto her thighs. "My son's cock is bigger than any cock I've ever seen before."

With no idea what the brownies did to her, all that Touko felt was a searing need to give in to her most base desires, inching toward ruin and staring at her son's amazing cock, thoughts compromised and her entire body lost now to pure temptation. She climbed onto the bed, feeling like she couldn't control herself as she grabbed hold of his cock and began to kiss it all over. "My son," she whined, finding no clarity of mind in how she was over the line and definitely needed to slow this all down. Burning with a frustrated need to keep pushing, she let her tongue drag along his shaft, let herself wind up for the hopeless joy of giving in completely, unable to control something so baffling and so frantic that she just had to let it all go.

As she got into the thrill of her son's cock, Touko felt the swell of utter delight rise up through her. She felt unstoppable now, driven by a fierce power and a desire that she couldn't possibly fight off once she got going. It was excessive, strange, an intoxicating mix of desires and arousals that clogged her thoughts up, and she had no idea that the brownies were to blame, no idea how dramatically she'd overdosed, as every shred of reason melted away and a newfound obsession with sex proved every bit as true as Hilda warned Hilbert. She didn't understand the gravity of what she'd done. Not yet, but it was all so powerful and so fierce that it didn't matter; she threw herself into absolute bliss and a drunken heat too grand to want to resist.

All over the cock, her lipstick smeared against it, and her nuzzling against the cock was more indecent and frenzied than she had ever shown before. All these wild pulses of reckless emotion did to her things she felt powerless against, never before having faced such a tempestuous rush of excitement in her life, and yet she felt incapable of holding back. Every sloppy, greedy push into deepening pleasure showed off the hopeless situation she was in, adoring her own son's dick with much more attention and fever than she'd ever shown his no-longer-present father's, and where she understood that was only in the desire to push harder.

Morality stopped mattering. Everything did. As her son's cock hardened under all this greedy attention and this hopeless oral adoration, Touko continued to adore him, falling lower and losing track of anything resembling sense, pursuing her needs and the idea that what she truly needed was to give up completely. At full mast, his gargantuan cock left her dizzy, but also filled with a need to worship it harder, sucking it into her mouth and throwing herself into the deep end of utter surrender, slobbering hard all over his pulsating shaft. She was tireless and shameless in her pursuit now of utter pleasure, the indulgence rising as everything she did felt like it was focusing its way onto pure acceptance. She'd never felt more excited before, never been this sexually lit up and prepared to indulge like she did.

Down her throat her own son's cock went. She choked on it. Gave herself up to the slavish devotion and fixation of utter bliss, she lost herself deeper, stumbling into a confused, foggy rush of emotions too hot to help. Choking and struggling on Hilbert's cock brought Touko a rush of delight and desire growing more ferocious, and she felt like she was finally on a path she could enjoy. Each push forward brought her greater pleasure, as she choked on Hilbert's cock and succumbed to deepening swells of wild need, a pulsating bliss that kept her frustrated, heated, giving up deeper and not caring about restraint. She just kept sucking, kept indulging, and she didn't even consider the chance that the massive load he'd painted the picture with was on its way again.

When a sleeping Hilbert came down his mother's throat, she sure did become aware of it. Her eyes widened in panic as a massive gush of cum pumped down her throat, making Touko draw back in surprise and panic as she pulled away. With the lining of her throat painted white and her mouth overflowed, Touko struggled and ached as she hung in the guilty, baffled pressure of being cummed all over, taking a facial from her son to cap off the monster of a load he'd fired off, and yet no matter how much this was so wildly over the top that she should have been smart enough to pull back and slow down, she felt emboldened.

Grabbing her pants, Touko moved to get them off, scrambling into bottomless access for her sleeping son's cock. "Just keep sleeping, baby. Mommy can have her fun with you just fine, with this amazing cock." She rubbed her face on it, cross-eyed and desperate. Her panties were so drenched that it was a struggle to pull them off, and the intoxicated surrender that continued to rock trough Touko’s body felt so far removed from sense or control, demanding so much from her, and she had no choice but to deal with all of it.

Once she was undressed, Touko climbed into Hilbert's lap, ready to slam herself down onto her son's big cock and ride him raw. She took him in without much sense and began to slam herself with erratic, wild desperation down atop his lap, riding his cock with nothing resembling control or composure. Just up and down on his massive prick, forcing herself to learn the hard way what utter insanities she was due. The pleasure was overbearing, wanton and reckless in the way it hit her, and she was helpless against it, lost to the burning, throbbing pulse of lust that was too much to bear.

"I want you," she moaned, bouncing hard as she could atop her son's cock and falling into a helpless, reckless state of desire much too powerful to resist. Greedy, wicked indulgence kept pushing the limits of a woman completely detached from sense. Touko no longer processed reason, thrashing atop her son's dick and embracing the wild joys of having Hilbert fuck her raw, driving her into a state of molten bliss so primal and so wicked that she couldn't deal with it all, body moving of its own accord to keep bouncing greedily atop him. "Hilbert, wake up and fuck your mother like she needs."

Her hands fumbled against is chest for balance, slipping underneath his shirt and feeling up along his chest as she kept the pace on riding her son, fumbling through the delirium mand the need that took her. Touko knew only her lusts now, knew the desperate urge to give up to pleasure and accept that nothing could make her happier than to unravel entirely. As she took her son's dick and kept up this wild bliss, stuffing herself with his cock, letting him stretch out her holes and subject her to the most unrelenting joys she could muster. The idea any of this was wrong simply melted away from her mind, left her focused and desperate in the pace she struck atop his cock.

"You're so much bigger than my vibrator is. Why have I been wasting my time on it when my son's huge, virgin cock has been waiting for me?" She threw herself harder and faster on back and forth, completely incapable of restraint as she learned the hard way what wild bliss her body could take. She didn't realize the damage the brownies had done to her, the potentially lasting damage that rendered her completely feral, but she didn't care. Her failure to grasp or process nay of that simply didn't matter; Touko wanted dick, and Touko got dick. The only important thing now was in completely losing control, throwing herself faster and wilder into the merciless joy of letting go.

Hilbert's cock throbbed and pulsed inside of his mother as he lay limp and helpless, completely unresponsive and helpless. He didn't process his surroundings, didn't seem to care one way or another about moving or reacting as he lay there completely unresponsive, still lying snoring and helpless, utterly detached from awareness over the moment. The contrast of his rigid cock and wild throbbing against the utter limpness everywhere else made for an intoxicating and bizarre bliss, a pleasure that she could not slow down, throwing herself faster into the pleasure and the wickedness of giving in, and just because Hilbert wasn’t responding didn't mean she slowed down or held back, moaning only louder and greedier as she threatened to unravel fucking entirely.

"Cum in mommy's pussy," Touko moaned, heaving through the bliss and the rush of pulsating, brilliant heat that just kept hitting her, throwing herself harder and faster into wild pleasure as she drew closer and closer to pure surrender, to an explosive rush of utter bliss as she came her brains out. Her entire body burned with such an excess of sensitivity that it stopped mattering to her now what she was in for. Thrown into the deep end and feeling herself horribly unable to control or contain these emotions, she lost herself, screaming louder, heaving and thrashing as the best orgasm of her own life only doubled down on the rush of throbbing desires she gave up to, completely incapable of holding back now. She was lit up, fiery, ready to give in completely.

A surge of raw pleasure hit Hilbert as he jostled upright, gasping in utter confusion and panic. He wasn't able to respond quickly, staring in surprise as his mother's wide-eyed, frenzied bliss ached before him. He was floored, crying out in panicked heat as his mother kept riding, throwing herself faster into pleasures that left him terrified and baffled. "Mom?" he shouted, just in time to feel his cock erupt inside of her, terror creeping over him as he blew his load deep inside of her and fell deeper into whatever insanity was going on as she molested him in his sleep. He'd come to life just in time to fall into a plunging rush of confusion, panic and guilty realization.

He was fucking his mom.

"Good morning, sweetie. It's fine, mommy just needs her little boy's fat cock breaking her in half!" Touko shrieked. She didn't stop riding, bouncing feverishly up and down to ride out the mess of desire and delight that kept washing over her. The burning heat pushed her body further, and the throbbing joy of throwing herself into the deep end kept Touko helpless, wanton and desperate as she kept pushing her limits and giving up deeper to these weird feelings. It was excessive and bizarre, but she was unstoppable, wicked, desperate for pleasures only getting hotter and stronger as she kept on riding.

Hilbert didn't know what he was doing, torn between two very powerful emotions at once. One was terrified guilt at the idea of having sex with his own mother, seeing her in a state so clearly ravaged by the brownies downstairs that she must have had some of. The other was shameless, overwhelmed arousal; his new attraction to his mom didn't actually slow down at all as he lay there, struggling to contain himself but also feeling his hips buck upward, giving in to the hastening rush of pleasure and want that kept coming, needs burning through him with hastening desperation, and he just couldn't help himself.

"Mom, did you eat some of the brownies in the living room?" he asked, mortified.

"Only a few. Maybe seven." Touko threw her head back. "I was hungry, and they were small. But this isn't about brownies, this is about my stud of a son! You've been keeping this monster cock from me, and mommy has so many needs. So, so many things her little boy is about to take care of from now on. You can forget about chores around the house, I'll take care of everything, you just agree to be mommy's hung fucktoy, and I'll make sure you're well looked after. Pamper you all you want!" The lust was all she knew now, inconsolable as she kept throwing herself faster and harder into the bliss and surrender of letting go.

The crazed look in Touko's eyes was everything Hilbert was afraid of. He didn't know how many she really ate, or how many were 'too many', but he couldn't slow this down or stop her. Touko kept throwing herself into this pleasure, moaning louder, stubbornly fucking herself down onto his cock. She continued, "Mommy is your slut, now, Hilbert. Be a good boy and cum inside of mommy again, I want to feel my little boy flood my womb with his cum!" Refusing to stop or hold back, she just kept moving, thrashing harder and hotter through pleasures so much more bizarre and desperate than could be helped.

Decency didn't win out for Hilbert. Everything about her mother proclaiming herself his slut, even in spite of the dark implications and worry-inducing throbs of terror at the fact Hilda had inadvertently drugged his mom into maybe becoming an irreparable nymphomaniac slut, wore him down. With a feverish gasp and cry of pleasure, he let go, screaming out in wild pleasure and embracing the utter desperation that hit her. Amid hot and feverish shrieks of pleasure, he threw himself into the deep end, and this time voluntarily came inside of his mom as his hyped-up and drug-fed needs pushed him to another massive orgasm.

Touko's eyes rolled back as she shrieked, another load into her womb from her son’s cock pushing her to the best orgasm she'd hit yet. "My boy. My boy, forever. Mommy's here. Mommy's going to take good care of her boy. Her boy and his huge cock. His swollen balls." She grabbed her top and began to tug it up, undressing and shivering as her drunken, heaving motions kept pushing on. she felt tiredness creep over her, but it wasn't the kind of tired that would make her stop. She kept riding his cock, and as she got fully naked, she collapsed over his body, shoving her tits into Hilbert’s face and lazily rocking atop his cock, still. "Mommy is here, baby. Relax."

Hilbert had no idea how he was going to get out of this. He had no idea if his mom ever could get out of this. But for as long as his brownie kept affecting him, he felt far too lit up to resist his mother's attentions, and he hoped that come the morning, she wouldn't be an irreversible sex addict.

But if she was, would that really be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
